


届かない星だとしても

by orphan_account



Series: BokuOi Weekend Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they were far apart for so many years, Bokuto was more than happy to hear that Oikawa had kept the promise he made to him all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	届かない星だとしても

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the BokuOi Weekend event for 2016! This is specifically for the second day prompt, "First Meetings." The title is borrowing from the Aquors song of the same name, which translates literally to 'Even If It's Not A Star Within Reach'-- I was listening to Aquors while writing this so I felt it fitting, aha. :')
> 
> I have a headcanon that Bokuto could have lived in Miyagi at one point, and had two older brothers who attended Aoba Jōsai during that time before he moved to attend the school of his mother's choice ( as well as his own because he thought it sounded cool ) in Tokyo. His father is a really well off lawyer and business man so moving so much is kind of... very easy for them. However, I also headcanon that there is a bit of abuse in his household, though it's not revealed in this fic in particular, but it's hinted at with how uncomfortable Bokuto gets at times. I'm thinking of making this a sort of three part set that goes together, even though it means that the prompts are out of order, though I don't think anyone will mind.
> 
> It's not quite to the point where Bokuto and Oikawa are dating just yet, but that's for the next part. ;)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!  
> \--Tenshi

The sounds of sobs could be heard from around the corner, catching a young boy off guard as he was walking home for his birthday party after helping his grandmother out. It wasn't often anyone would suddenly hear sobs while walking home, let alone down some alleyway. Was it safe to check? Was it some kind of monster that sounded like a little kid? Swallowing thickly, he approached the crying noise to find another young boy. It almost scared him more than the idea of some kind of monster.

 

"Hey... Are you okay? Where's your mom and dad?" Looking at the other boy curiously, he reached a hand out to touch the other's shoulder. He was thankful that the boy didn't jerk away, but instead he looked up with glazed honey hues meeting his own vivid almond. "Why are you crying all by yourself?" The boy shrugged, giving a sniffling noise.

 

"I was trying to find some... K-Kids to play with, but..." Sniffling again, he wiped at his eyes with the backs of his hands, then looking to the ground. "They said I was too weird looking..." The boy couldn't help blinking his big almond eyes, tilting his head.

 

"Weird looking? How?" Sitting down with the boy, he smiled wide and laughed. "They had to be pretty boring looking to think you're weird. I'm Oikawa Tōru! What's your name?" Nudging the other boy, he was glad to see a smile tugging at his lips now.

 

"B-Bokuto Kōtarō..." Smiling, the boy was looking at Oikawa fully now. "I'm not... From around here, b-but we're living here so my brother can finish school a-at Aoba... Uh... J-Jōsai? I think it was...?" He looked off at nothing in particular before looking at Oikawa again. “It's a really cool school though! My big brother's the best... Do you have a big brother?” Slowly, Bokuto was clearly starting to feel better and in some way, that was enough to make Oikawa start feeling even better that he checked the noise out.

 

“Mmhmm! My big sister said he's my brother now since they got married, and he's super cool!” Bokuto's eyes even seemed to sparkle when Oikawa's already were, vivid and bright with the pride he took in his older siblings. “I bet both our big brothers would be even cooler as a team too! Does your brother play any sports?” Bokuto blinked and then shook his head.

 

“N-No... he gets tired easy, something about his chest hurts if he runs too much...” Bokuto's frown is only temporary, however, as he then grins wide. “But I do! I play all kinds of things, but volleyball's the coolest!” This immediately caught Oikawa's attention, and he beamed brightly at the words.

 

“You play volleyball too?! That's super cool!” Hopping up, he offered a hand out to Bokuto to help him out, grinning wide. “We can try playing after my birthday party, if you want to!” As Bokuto took his hand to stand up, he then couldn't help letting out a loud, shocked noise that nearly made Oikawa jump.

 

“It's your birthday?! Can... Can I go to your party?” Bokuto held onto his own fingers to not twiddle them, a nervous sharp energy running through him at the idea of going to someone's birthday party. He didn't know what happened at them, but he'd heard they were fun. “I've... never been to a party before, and my parents won't let me have a party for mine... So...” He pursed his lips to fight biting them before he was surprised to see Oikawa gaping at him.

 

“Of course you can come to my party, then! I bet Iwa-chan will even think you're super cool too!” Grinning wide, he grabbed onto Bokuto's wrist to start dragging him to his home. Of course, Bokuto decided to keep up with him, more than excited at the idea of getting to go to someone's birthday party, especially if it meant getting to meet someone else he could be friends with as well.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was honestly surprised to see it was only himself and this Iwa-chan guy at Oikawa's birthday party. His parents were more than happy to have him over, and he gave them his own father's phone number from a business card to contact him and discuss if Bokuto was allowed to be there. They weren't terribly far from where he was living in Miyagi for the time being, so his father seemed surprisingly alright with Bokuto visiting.

 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! This is Bokuto! Isn't he super cool looking?” Grinning wide as he introduced Bokuto to the spiky haired boy sitting on the living room couch, the boy blinked before tilting his head.

 

“Huh? Why are you asking me if he's cool looking? You know Godzilla looks way cooler.” Oikawa let out a noise of distress before Bokuto laughed and nodded.

 

“He's not wrong, I can't look as cool as Godzilla.” The spiky haired boy seemed to light up at that, curious to who this Bokuto guy was.

 

“I'm Iwaizumi, don't call me Iwa-chan like this idiot. I don't know why he calls me that way.”

 

“I-Iwa-chan! Don't be so mean...!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and offered a hand to Bokuto while Oikawa pouted over being insulted. It didn't seem to last long, however, as he lit up when Bokuto shook Iwaizumi's hand and they grinned at each other.

 

“It's nice to meet you! I hope we can all hang out while I'm in Miyagi!” Grinning wide, the brightness seemed to be infectious, because Oikawa came over to wrap his arms around both of their shoulders with a huge grin as even Iwaizumi was smiling a bit instead of his signature scowl.

 

“I bet this is gonna be my best birthday party ever! We should play some volleyball after cake!” Before the other two could butt in with any other ideas, they all moved to the kitchen and dining area to help Oikawa's parents with setting up the table, every now and then chatting about volleyball or the validity of Oikawa really seeing aliens land in his backyard. The atmosphere was warm and comforting, and it was especially lifting Bokuto's spirits after an unsuccessful attempt to make friends on his own.

 

“Hey, Bokuto, do you get to stay the night? We're gonna watch the sky for aliens!”

 

“We're actually looking at stars, I don't know what idiotkawa is thinking--” Iwaizumi was cut off with a loud 'Iwa-chan!!' before Bokuto shifted in his seat nervously.

 

“Uh... I don't know if my dad will say yes, but I have to ask him and mom before I can.” He nodded, before Oikawa and Iwaizumi blinked at him, wondering what his sudden frown was for. They both seemed to be picking up on something being wrong before Bokuto left his chair to go and ask Oikawa's parents if they could call his dad about staying the night.

 

When Bokuto returned, he was just as bright and delighted as he'd been to join the party in the first place. “I can stay the night!! My dad is sending my big brother over with my clothes and a blanket!” Grinning triumphantly, this seemed to catch Oikawa's attention especially, as he hurried over to grab Bokuto's hands tight.

 

“Does that mean I can see your big brother?!” Bokuto nodded a few times in his excitement before the two were bouncing and Iwaizumi seemed to be watching on in amusement as if they were two over excitable idiots-- which, he wasn't too far off on his guess.

 

When Bokuto's brother arrived, both Bokuto and Oikawa were at the door in a rush. “Big brother! Big brother! This is Oikawa! He's the kid who let me come to his party! He said he has a big brother too!!” Smiling vividly, his older sibling looked down toward Oikawa to smile at him and lean down to ruffle his hair.

 

“Take good care of my little brother, okay? I bet your big brother would ask the same if you visited Kōtarō's home.” Smiling brightly, the older teen earned an awfully proud looking expression from Oikawa that made him laugh the slightest bit more.

 

“Of course! I'll take extra good care of him!” Saluting the teen, he earned another laugh from him before Oikawa and Bokuto left him to talk to Oikawa's parents about the details of Bokuto's stay. After he'd left, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi were already making their way up to Oikawa's room to set up where Bokuto would be sleeping.

 

“I usually sleep here, but if Oikawa won't cry in his sleep, you can sleep there tonight.” Once again, Iwaizumi received a shout of his nickname from the other brunette in the room before Bokuto couldn't help giggling. The two of them glanced at him before Oikawa huffed and pouted.

 

“You're on his side too, Bokuto? You're both so mean!” He was only pouting for a moment before he noticed Bokuto already setting his blanket and pillow up with his backpack that had a change of clothes for the next day. “Well, I guess I won't be upset if Iwa-chan sleeps on the other side this one time...” Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes while grabbing the futons for them to roll out, bringing one to Bokuto before almost smacking Oikawa in the head with one for him. “Iwa-chan!!”

 

“I don't think you'll be upset anyway because you like Bokuto so much already. He's just as cool as me, so why would you be upset?” The blunt look he gave Oikawa made the brunette blink before he was giggling.

 

“Iwa-chan is pretty cool, and so are you, Bokuto! Hmm... Maybe I should give you a nickname too!” Grinning wide, he thought about it before Iwaizumi could even stop him. “Maybe Boku-chan?” The suggestion had Bokuto giggling to himself now, thinking it was too silly to even consider a real nickname.

 

“Oikawa, I think you need better nicknames...” Iwaizumi seemed to motion to Bokuto nearly _loudly_ when that was stated, as if emphasizing his distaste for being called Iwa-chan on a daily basis. The brunette looked offended at this before huffing loudly as he rolled his futon out.

 

“Well, you're both just party poopers, and I'm gonna call you Boku-chan and Iwa-chan forever!! Just you watch me!” Iwaizumi groaned as he rolled his own futon out and Bokuto followed suit, though he was still giggling.

 

“I'll hold you to it then!” Bokuto's grin was as infectious as ever because Oikawa couldn't help laughing and the frown that had made its way onto Iwaizumi's own features faded into something softer. The three were absolutely positive the sleepover was going to be one of the best.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto was sniffling and crying, rubbing at his eyes as he was trying to calm down about the move. He kind of _had_ to move to go to the high school he wanted to, but... He didn't want to leave his couple of friends behind in the process! Oikawa was next to him, patting his back while Iwaizumi offered him a few tissues. The both of them were just as reluctant to see Bokuto leave, even if they weren't nearly as distressed as the younger teen.

 

“It's okay, Boku-chan, you can always come and see us when you're not busy, right?” Bokuto sobbed a little harder at that, making both Oikawa and Iwaizumi unsure if that was even possible. At this point, Iwaizumi was gently rubbing Bokuto's back along with Oikawa patting the upper part of his back. “Besides, we're gonna see each other at nationals, right?” This was enough to bring a slight smile to Bokuto's features, as he wiped away tears from his eyes to try and clear his vision a little more.

 

“Th-That's right... you better keep up with me, you guys!” He grinned wide. “W-We're gonna be champions, yeah?” Laughing, his smile once more had the other two grinning as well, nodding and agreeing with him. They may not have known what the future held for them at their young age, but they knew that they would work their absolute hardest to get to that point together.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Bokuto saw Oikawa again after high school was in college. He had been kicked off his own volleyball team due to his emotional ups and downs and decided that if he couldn't be on the team, then he'd just watch others play. He'd read somewhere in a magazine about Oikawa having risen to quite a bit of fame as a setter. He wasn't sure if the brunette remembered him ( if he didn't look weird when they were young, then his hair definitely spoke for him now! ) or whether Oikawa would still hold to that promise he'd made to him, but he was still happy to know Oikawa had been working as hard as he had been. "I wonder if he's on his college team like I heard Iwaizumi was..." Humming to himself, he made his way toward the college after stepping off the bus and wondering where the gym was.

 

Eventually, he found himself there and his eyes widened when he watched Oikawa slam a ball across the court at a speed he'd never seen before. That was... really impressive, holy _shit_. Feeling his heart thump in his chest, he cleared his throat before he stepped into the gym to whistle at another incredible jump serve. Oikawa nearly stumbled backwards before he looked to see the source of the whistle. "Hey, Oikawa. Remember me?" Grinning at the brunette, he was surprised to see him gaping at the sight before him before he was running at Bokuto. In a near blur, the slightly taller of the two was tackled to the gym floor with reckless abandon as Oikawa yelled 'Boku-chan!' at the top of his lungs, or at least Bokuto assumed that. It was then that he realized Oikawa had kept the promise and had really remembered him.

 

"You held the promise." Oikawa pulled away to nod, in what looked like almost tears as he was laughing at Bokuto's crazy hair splayed on the gym floor.

 

"Of course I did. I even kept it to Iwa-chan, too." They both laughed then, before getting up and wiping themselves off. "What brings you to the Miyagi prefecture though, Boku-chan? I thought you were attending college at T University...?" Bokuto rubbed at the back of his neck nervously before he cleared his throat again.

 

"Well, due to some... issues, I got kicked off the college team for volleyball, so... I at least wanted to see if you and Iwaizumi were still holding up your ends of the promise, and I see you both are. I heard he's on the team at his college too, and he's really good." Smiling wide, albeit awkwardly for admitting that he got kicked off his own team, he was happy to feel Oikawa throw his arms around him again, apologizing to Bokuto for something he hadn't caused. "It's alright, I couldn't really do anything about it, but at least I can watch you guys compete, yeah?" At this, Oikawa was practically beaming at him, more than delighted to find out Bokuto would watch his and Iwaizumi's games. "Although, I can only go to so many since they're in Miyagi and I don't know how many my dad will pay for, but y'know." He laughed, and Oikawa nodded a bit, now rocking on his heels in some excess excitement for seeing one of his two best childhood friends again after so long.

 

"Do you want to... go and get a drink with me after I finish and clean up here?" The words caught Bokuto off guard, but he nodded with that infectious grin, pocketing his hands as he moved to where he could watch Oikawa practice. Immediately heading back over to practice, he still worked as hard as he had been before, only this time with a boost of energy, having a hard time not grinning when Bokuto would whistle or yell words of encouragement after successful and not so successful serves. Oikawa just couldn't wait to catch up with his good friend and know all about what had been happening while they were so far apart.

 


End file.
